The Begining Of Something New
by Bush Man 23
Summary: A romance story set after the war involving Harry and Hermoine. AU. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning Of Something New**

**By The Bushman**

**Chapter 1**

Since the end of the war there was a definite effect of a great weight being lifted that could be felt in the classrooms, in the corridors and all over the grounds of Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry. In fact this effect could be felt all over the wizarding world. There had been casualties on both sides of the wretched war, a major one of these being the death of probably Hogwarts greatest headmaster and one of the greatest wizards of all time Albus Dumbledore. His death had left what seemed to be an endless gaping hole at Hogwarts, a Permanent void which was felt more by anyone close to him. The students and the teachers both tried to go on with daily routines, potions classes with Professor Snape and Divination with Professor Trelawney but no matter how they tried they could not lose in their minds the memory of the centre chair at the head table being empty for the first few weeks of normal term. The chair had remained empty for so long as a remark of respect for the great man, but now however it had been filled by acting head of Hogwarts as appointed by the Ministry of Magic, Professor McGonagall. This had been done so as a very weak attempt to show things were getting back to normal and as an even weeker attempt to boost morale in the staff and witihin the student body itself.

Three students in particular felt this loss more than most, as they were definitely the three students who were closest to Dumbledore. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and of course Harry Potter. Harry was even closer again to Dumbledore than Hermione and Ron had been and it was he who felt not only the loss of a mentor that he had come to admire greatly but the loss of someone he had come to look upon as a father figure and a great friend.

The three of them had all decided to return to Hogwarts to finish out their school years and they were all sat around the Gryffindor table in the great hall in their usual seats. The golden platters lay empty until with a sudden sparkle the food that been prepared by the Hogwarts house elves appeared on them. All three of them looked up from their plates at this point as the familiar chatter of the other students and the clatter of plates and cutlery began. They looked at each other for the first time that morning and exchanged very weak and very forced smiles, as had become the routine over the past several weeks. It wasn't as Hermione had pointed out in one of the very few times they had spoken to each other, that they were avoiding each other. They just all knew that each of them needed time, space and patience with each other to come to terms with and deal with what they had been through.

Ron was the first to reach in for some food and placed a huge spoonful of mashed potato on to his plate and then next to that three fat sausages. He finished off with three big spoonfuls of a really nice looking and great smelling gravy. He picked up his fork jabbed it into one end of one of his sausages and lifted it to his mouth. And as the other two watched him he wrapped his mouth around the sausage and bit off the biggest piece. He suddenly noticed that he was being watched by Harry and Hermione and mouth still full of food asked "What you two looking at? You know I love bangers and mash."

"Charming Ronald" Hermione snapped back "Still thinking with your stomach I see!" Harry looked at Hermione at first surprised by this outburst but then noticed both Ron and Hermione were both sniggering which brought a smile to his own face "Yep you're right there Hermione, good old Ron." With that they all began laughing aloud and they knew they no longer had to avoid each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The clock in the Gryffindor common room chimed nine, Harry Ron and Hermione were lounging around in what had been their ususal seats before everything that had happened. All three of them were full from what they had eaten at the feast and felt so sluggish and sleepy that they could hardly move. Harry was the first to speak "How are you both?" He asked as a simple gesture to break the ice.

"Good thanks" said both Ron and Hermione almost at the same time.

"And You?" asked Hermione "It can't be easy for you Harry with everything that all of us especially you have been through." She did her best to give him a sympathetic but very concerned look.

Harry could see the genuine concern in her face and it took him a while to answer "I'm bearing up I guess," he replied wearily. "I did have a hard time taking everything in at first ya know. The fact that both Sirius and Dumbledore were suddenly gone hit me pretty hard. I guess that's why I've distanced myself from you guys over the last few weeks." he paused and sighed a very long and deep sigh as though he was searching for the right thing to say and the right words to use to say it. "But I realised something that eventhough they are gone they will remain with me in my heart and in my memories wherever I go. So I no longer need to get so depressed when I think about it all, I need to stop living in the past and stop beating myself up over things that I had absoloutely no control over."

"Good way of thinking mate," piped in Ron all of a sudden. "But remember mate we're still here for you as always, you're not alone mate we all feel the effects of the war but I think we need each other now more than ever."

"Absoloutely!" stated Hermione "And besides whose gonna keep you two in line now we're back at school." She grinned a very sly and cheeky grin as if to say to them you both know what I mean. This brought a slight chuckle from the other two, "Nice to see you haven't changed then Hermione" sniggered Ron. This got him a gentle tap of a punch in the arm from Hermione as she began to laugh whole heartedly. "Well I'm glad to see you haven't changed either Ronald!" She retorted through her giggles."

"Good old Ron" said Harry as all three of them began to laugh aloud.

Eventually they began to calm down and bring themselves back under control, even if they still did have the tell tale rosy red glow to their cheeks of someone coming round from fits of laughter. "Well!" said Ron "I'm gonna get some beauty sleep!"

"Ya need a lot of that Mate" quipped Harry which got a sarcastic smile from Ron and one of agreement from Hermoine.

"Ha Ha! Night then," said Ron sounded almost dejected.

"Night Ronald, sweet dreams" said Hermoine.

"Yeah night mate" replied Harry. With that Ron made his way towards the spiral staircase leading up to the boys bedrooms. Just as he placed his foot on the first step he turned towards Harry and Hermoine and looking Harry straight in the face he said "Ya know what Harry? I reckon everything will be alright now."

"I really hope so Ron," Harry said with a small smile coming to his lips "I really do hope so." Then Ron began to climb the staircase and soon disappeared from view.

"Are you sure everything is ok Harry," asked Hermione once she was sure Ron was out of earshot. The worry in her voice was very evident to Harry "You know you don't have to pretend or put a brave face on for us we're not going anywhere so anything you wanna, ya know get off your chest I'm all ears."

"Thanks Hermione" said Harry the appreciation at this gesture obvious in his voice. "But I think this isn't something I can talk about, it's something I have to deal with in my own way. Don't get me wrong I do appreciate you and Ron and I'm glad we seem to be back on speeking terms at least. But I know this is something you can't help with. But I hope I can count on you and Ron for you know moral support."

"Of course Harry, we will be there for you whenever you need us whether it's just someone to talk to or someone to confide in you know you can come to us. But please Harry don't shut yourself off from us." Said Hermione with a very earnest tone.

"Yeah I guess I've been doing that a lot these past few weeks haven't I. " Harry mumbled.

"Yes Harry, you have" stated Hermione with a definite tone of disapproval as she said it, "But just remember we're friends no matter what and it seems to me friends is what you could do with right now Harry." Hermione looked straight in to Harry's eyes and noticed that her words had an effect on him. The sparkle that had been in them before and that had been missing over the last few weeks had now come back and a smile started to form at the corners of his mouth.

"Thanks Hermione," said Harry appreciatively "You're a great friend, the best and Ron."

"That's ok Harry but just remember that I've meant every word I've said to you tonight." said Hermione, standing as she did so. "Right I'm heading off to bed Harry," and as she said this she moved in to give Harry a hug goodnight and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. As she did so Harry turned his head to look at her and she kissed him on the lips completely by accident. However as she did so she felt a definite spark within herself and it was as if Harry sensed this because he gently applied more pressure to the kiss. Their lips were locked together for about five seconds before Hermione and Harry both came to their senses. As they pulled away from each other Hermione had a definite shocked expression on her face and Harry looked mildly surprised as well. Hermione turned away from him and made her way towards the staircase that lead up to the girl's bedrooms. She began to move quickly and silently across the room, and as she placed her foot on the first stair she looked back at Harry. He hadn't moved and was looking straight in to her eyes, "Harry I can't, we can't," was all she said before she began to climb the stairs and disappeared from view. Harry ran across the room to the foot of the staircase and called after her "Hermione, Hermione please!" But there was no reply and he moved to the nearest chair and sat dpwn with a thud, he touched his lips and thought of what had just happened. Was it an accident? If so why did Hermione not pull away straight away? Why did she let the kiss linger and allow him to deepen the kiss? These were all questions Harry needed answers to and he would have to wait till morning to find them. He sat in the chair for a while still thinking about all this and he gently dozed off.

The next morning he was awoken by a gentle hand nudging his shoulder, he began to stir and stretch, he opened his eyes to see the gentle hand belonged to Ron. "Morning mate, late night was it?" Ron asked with a puzzled look on his face. Harry noticed he was still in the same chair that he had slumped in to after what had happened the night before. "Where's Hermione?" Asked Harry eagerly.

"Well that's just bloody charming that is!" snapped Ron in a playful sort of way "Not even a good morning Ron, how are you today Ron?"

"Ron!" Yelled Harry sternly.

"Sorry," smiled Ron she's already gone down to breakfast." Harry jumped straight up out of the chair ran towards the common room entrance and flew out of sight "Your welcome!" Called Ron after him eventhough he knew Harry had not heard him.

Harry arrived at the entrance to the great hall and ran straight to the Gryffindor table but Hermoine wasn't there. Harry looked along the table and he saw Ginny. "Ginny" he yelled "Have you seen Hermione?"

"She's gone out to the lake Harry why?" Ginny asked

"Oh no reason," he replied and turned on his heels and ran back towards the entrance to the great hall. As he ran out through the doorway he passed Professor Snape who glanced down at him but Harry completely ignored the eyes that followed out of the room.

When Harry got out of the castle in to the grounds the sky was a beautiful azure blue and the sun was beaming down. Harry put up his hand to shield his eyes and looked around, he spotted Hermoine sitting as usual with her books. He ran towards but walked the last places to her side slowly, he didn't want to seem to eager to speak to her. "Hi Hermione" he said casually. "Hi Harry" she replied without even looking up at him. "Listen Hermione, I think we need to talk about last night" he said with a slightly worried tone to his voice and his hands began to nervously tremble as he sat down beside her. "What about last night," Hermoine asked trying to sound as casual as possible as she said it.

"Well about what happened" he mumbled"About the kiss"

"Harry I only ran away because I was scared," she said her lip trembling and a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Scared of what Hermione?" Harry asked looking very puzzled.

"Scared of my own feelings towards you Harry. And what they could mean." she muttered through her tears. Harry wrapped his arms around her and brought her towards him in a warm embrace.

"There's nothing to be scared of Hermoine" said Harry. And with that Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry returning the embrace, sobbing softly in to his robe.

Hey all you Fanfictioners out there, I'm new at this and I know my first chapter was a bit short but I'm getting there. Please review if you like the story so far and stay tuned for chapter 3 coming soon to a fanfiction site near you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A couple of weeks had passed since that night, and when Harry was sitting up in bed one morning thinking of that night, as he had often done so over the past few days, thoughts began to form in his head. He kept wondering if that kiss had been totally accidental or whether something inside himself had willed him to turn his head. Maybe it was some well buried need for him to have someone for that feeling of companionship maybe even that feeling of loving and being loved. He found himself from time to time touching his lips whenever he thought about it, that magical moment when Hermione's lips touched his own. It was a reflex he made sure he didn't show in front of Hermione, as he knew that she was very confused about exactly what feelings she had for him. He didn't want to push her away and he knew that he certainly had no right to rush anything between them, if there was in fact anything to rush. He knew also that he couldn't afford to lose someone so dear to him as she was. Afterall he had felt a lot better about everything lately, even about losing Sirius and Dumbledore, and he concluded that the conversation that he and Hermione had, had that night, and the fact that Hermione had been completely true to her word by being there for him every step of the way, was to thank for this. This thought brought not only a smile to his face but a warm feeling inside as well, as he felt pretty sure that he in fact never would be without dear Hermione or Ron.

Just then Ron sat bolt upright in bed, he looked over at his clock and then turned to look at Harry. "Blimey Harry you could have woken me sooner, I don't want to miss brekfast afterall." Ron said franticly trying to get on his uniform and then he began fumbling trying to put on his cloak. "No we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Harry retorted sarcastically. He got out of bed and moved to Ron's side to help him with his cloak and after a few seconds of Ron struggling and Harry organising they managed between them to get it on. "Thanks mate," Ron muttered with a slightly embarassed look on his face and then he bolted out through the door and began to descend the staircase down towards the Gryffindor common room.

Harry was about to follow him when a final thought struck him and stopped him in his tracks. What was it that Hermione had said the day after what had happened? She had said that she was scared. Scared of the feelings that she had towards him. Harry moved across the room, sat down on his bed and he began to wonder about this. Why would Hermione be scared of having fellings for him? Surely it would be natural for one person to develop feelings towards another person, afterall it is what nature intended. Was she scared of getting involved with someone? Was she scared because of the fact that they were such good friends? Or was it for some other reason that Harry had no clue about what it could be. These were questions that he needed answering and he knew that the only place he was gonna find these answers would be if he was with Hermione. And so he set off determined to find Hermione and finally get some answers to all these questions that had been whirling around his head driving him mad ever since that kiss. He got up from off his bed, headed through the bedroom doorway and began to descend the stairs down towards the common room.

Once he reached the common room, Harry noticed it was completely empty, but that wasn't unusual for this time of day so close to breakfast. He walked acroos the room to the round hole that was the entrance door and he could hear the fat lady singing on the other side, out of tune as usual he thought as he shut the door and walked away without turning to look at her. He was hit by a wall of noise, students chattering amongst themselves but he only caught snippets of their conversations as his mind was elsewhere. His mind was on finding Hermione and seeing if he could get some of those answers he was after but he couldn't see her on any of the staircases. He headed downwards to see if he could find her in the great hall at breakfast with all the other hungry Gryffindors. Once he reached the door to the great hall he looked up towards the top table and saw Mcgonogall in her new place, the centre headmasters seat. As he glanced further down the table he was immediately fixed in the penetrating stare of Professor Snape. Harry ignored this and turned his gaze towards the Gryffindor table and he immediately noticed that Hermione's seat next to Ron was empty. He walked over to stand next to Ron who as usual had a mouth full of food. Ron looked up towards Harry swallowed first and then asked "You ok Harry?"

"Fine Ron!" Said Harry "Have you seen Hermione this morning?" He asked trying not to seem to eager.

"No I haven't mate" replied Ron "Everything alright between you two? You've been off with each other for the past couple of weeks and she seems like she's avoiding you"

"You've noticed have you?" asked Harry absent mindedly.

"Well It's hard not to mate," said Ron looking back towards his plate, unsure if he'd put his foot in it as usual. Harry didn't notice this however as he'd already left Ron's side as was heading out of the hall. Harry was determined more now than ever to find Hermione and hopefully get her to make everything clear to him, with regards to how she really felt about him, why she had been avoiding him and what scared her so much.

The sun hit his face and he could feel it's warmth as he ventured out in to the courtyard and looked around to see if he spot Hermione, but no joy. Harry breathed in heavily and sighed as he released the breath, and then it hit him. Hagrid's maybe that was where Hermione had been hiding herself away and with renewed hope Harry headed off towards Hagrid's shack.

As Harry drew near to the shack he could hear voices coming from inside, he strained his ears but he could make out what they were saying. He reached the front door and was about to knock when he heard a voice, a voice that he instantly recognised, it was Hermione's. He knocked on the door enthusiasticly and waited patiently for Hagrid to come and answer it. After a few seconds Harry could hear loud footsteps coming towards the door as Hagrid, Hogwarts half human half giant gamekeeper, moved across the shack to open it. Hagrid flung the door open, he looked down at Harry and a big smile came acroos his face. "Harry" his big voice boomed. However Harry didn't answer he just ducked under Hagrid's arm and entered the shack, and there was hermione sitting with a cup of tea in a chair next to Hagrid's fireplace. "Hello Hagrid," said Harry almost forgetting the man was there, but all the time never taking his eyes off of him Hermione. "Hello Harry" she muttered looking at her cup and not at him. "How did you find me?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Just a process of elimination really," sighed Harry. "Can we talk Hermione, I really think we need to." He paused. "Please," he asked almost sounding desperate in his request.

"Ok then" Hermione replied almost at a mumble. She turned to look at Hagrid thanked him for the tea, then looked at Harry as she made her way to the door. Harry thought her face reminded him of a rabbit could in the head lights of a car, something he had heard of in the Muggle world.

When Harry and Hermione had left Hagrid's Harry asked Hermione to follow him back to the castle and when they arrived there they entered the Room of Requirement so as not to be disturbed. Harry stood only a few inches from Hermione, he placed his hands on her upper arms, as she had her arms folded, and he opened his mouth as though about to speak. But before he could get any words out at all Hermione turned her back to him and with a tearful voice she said "Look Harry I know what you're going to say. It's somehting that has been going round and round in my head too. That kiss." She sighed as she felt the tears beginning to fill her eyes and as she closed them a single tear rolled down her left cheek and splashed on to the floor.

"We need to talk about this Hermione." Harry stated earnestly

"Do you not think I know that!" Snapped Hermione and she put her hand up to her face to wipe away another tear that her formed on her cheek.

"I have so many questions buzzing round my head Hermione just because of that night. Because of that kiss." Said Harry as he began to move around her so that he could stand in front of her and speak to her face and not to the back of her head. "For starters," he paused "I've been questioning myself as to whether that kiss was accidental or whether something deep down inside me made me turn my head when I did."

"I know it wasn't an accident Harry." Hermione said moving closer to him. "Well I certainly hope it wasn't." And she moved her hand up to gently touch Harry's cheek. His face was warm to the touch as she stroked his cheek gently.

"So it did mean something to you then?" Harry asked.

"Of course it did Harry." She replied her hand still upon his cheek. "I know I've been avoiding you these past couple of weeks but that's only because I wasn't sure that you'd want to or be ready to talk about this."

"Of course I'm ready Hermione, I've been ready to talk about this ever since it happened." Replied Harry "I just didn't understand why when we spoke about it that very next day, what you meant when you said you were scared about your feelings for me. Or why those feelings scared you so much."

"It's because Harry." she stopped and took a deep breath.

"Because what Hermione?" he asked taking her hands in his.

"Because I think I'm falling for you, because it scares me to feel this way becuase I never have for anyone." Hermione replied as yet another tear rolled down her cheek that now had a slightly rosy glow to it. Harry pulled Hermione to him, gazed in to her teary eyes and whispered to her, "There's no need to be scared anymore Hermione." And he lowered his head towards hers and moved in for a kiss that was both tender and passionate, and this time was very much recipricated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Another day dawned over Hogwarts castle and Harry again was sat up in bed but this time however his mind was a lot more at ease. The previous day he had finally gotten the answers that he had wanted from Hermione and deep down he knew they were the answers his heart had wanted too. He knew now exactly how Hermione felt about him and he also knew that she was no longer scared to admit to having these feelings for him, which he thought must now also be a great comfort to Hermione as well. And that kiss, that second amazing kiss that he knew was definitely a two way thing, Hermione had definitely wanted it and enjoyed as much as he had. He raised his hand again to his lips remembering the feeling of Hermione's soft lips touching his own and the definite pressure of her this time kissing him back. A memory that brought a smile to his face and an amazing feeling of warmth and fulfilment within himself.

Harry decided it was time to head to breakfast and the thought of meeting Hermione down there made him feel lighter on his feet than usual and as he got dressed in to his uniform and his cloak he seemed to move a lot more freely than ever before. He looked towards the door of the room and then before he headed towards it a single thought stopped him in his tracks. What would everyone else think about this, and more importantly what would Ron think about it. He hoped that being such a great friend Ron would be happy for them both but a nasty little nagging feeling told him he wouldn't be. So making sure He didn't disturb Ron or wake anyone else either he headed down for breakfast and he would ask Hermione what the two of them should do about this. As he left the bedroom a familiar feeling began to creep in, butterflies in his stomach, a feeling of stepping in to the unknown which he knew he was in fact doing as he'd never had anything like this in his life before and it excited him. He couldn't wait to see Hermione and the very thought of seeing her quickened his step.

As Harry entered the great hall he looked towards the Gryffindor table and in particular he looked towards Hermione's usual seat, this time she was in it. She was chatting to Ginny and she didn't notice that Harry was looking at her or that Harry was making his way around to where she was sitting. Harry sat down beside Hermione but she obviously didn't hear him as she didn't look round from chatting to Ginny. "Morning girls," said Harry. Hermione almost jumped out of her skin and she turned quickly around to face Harry with a big smile on her face. "You made me jump Harry," said Hermione obviously pleased to see him "Good morning, sleep well?" She asked.

"Yes thanks!" Replied Harry returning the smile. Hermione then stood up and Harry immediately looked puzzled at why she was leaving already when he'd only just got there.

"Want to come to the library Harry?" Hermione asked picking up her books from next to her and cradling them in her arms as she usually did.

"I'd love to!" Stated Harry standing as he spoke. He extended arm in front of himself beckoning for Hermione to proceed, "After you" he said politely.

"Thankyou," said Hermione beaming as she walked past him obviously pleased by this gentlemanly gesture. They both left the great hall and Harry went to turn to head towards the library.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Hermione a mischievous glint obvious in her eyes.

"I thought we were going to the library," said Harry looking very purplexed. Then he noticed that the mischievous glint in Hermione's eyes was now accompanied by a mischievous smile upon her lips.

"This way," she said beckoning with her finger for Harry to follow her and she headed off in the opposite direction. Harry followed wondering where Hermione was taking him. Their destination was soon revealed to him however, when Hermione stopped in front of a blank wall and Harry realised they were once again standing outside the room of requirement.

Once inside the room Harry's eyes had to adjust to the dim light whch he saw was coming from candles on the middle of a fully layed up table. Hermione took his hand and led him towards the table and she beckoned for him to take a seat. After Hermione was also seated a full English breakfast appeared on the platesin front of them much as it would do on the golden platters in the great hall. "Well this must be a first, a candlelit breakfast," said Harry with a smile. Hermione suddenly burst in to tears and Harry immediately got up out of his chair and moved to her side.

"Hermione what is it," he asked the concern obvious in his voice.

"I knew this was a stupid idea," she sobbed lowering her head "Iknew you wouldn't like it." Harry immediately put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her head gently upwards with his fingers on her chin. "I love it!" Said Harry. Then after a slight pause he added "Just like I love you Hermione!" He looked in to her eyes as he said this and he could see the sparkle that had now been ignited within them. He lowered his face towards Hermione's and their lips met once again in the embrace of a kiss, softly at first and then the kiss deepened and became more passionate. It seemed to both of them that this kiss lasted a lifetime before they both pulled away. "I love you too Harry," said Hermione as she stood up from her chair still panting and fighting for breath after the kiss. She placed her arms around Harry's neck and then slid them down to his back as he pulled her towards him. She placed her head against his chest and she whispered "I really do love you Harry"

They both sat back down at the table to eat their breakfast which amazingly was still hot. Neither of them said anything while they ate they just gazed at each other across the table as the light from the candles danced upon their faces. Once they had finished they both placed their knives and forks on their plates and almost instantly everything on the table with the exception of the candles disappeared. Harry placed his arm upon the table and Hermione reached across and placed her hand in his, and as they gazed lovingly in to each others eyes Harry was the first to speak.

"Hermione I've been thinknig about what people will think about us, especially Ron. I know that it shouldn't bother me but I have been thinking about it today before I came to see you."

"I've been having the same fears Harry, honestly I have. However everyone else can think what they like about us for all I care. What's important is the way we fee for each other Harry." Said Hermione

"And Ron?" asked Harry.

"Ronald will be happy for us Harry, I'm sure of it." Hermione replied. "But if you are worried about him then we will keep this to ourselves for now Harry. I just wanted you to know how i feel about you Harry that's what this morning has been all about."

"I do know now that you love me Hermione and that very thought makes me happier than I've ever been." And as he finished saying this Hermione stood up from her chair and still holding her hand Harry also stood up and he took a step towards her and again they wrapped their arms around each other in a warm embrace.

**Hey peoples I'm getting plenty of hits on this story but please**

**review this is my first one and I need to know if people lioke what I'm doing**

**Thanx kind regards from the Bushman**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry was sat in potions later that day completely oblivious to everything going on around him, all that was on his mind was his conversation with Hermione and the fact holding her close made his heart pound and his pulse race. An effect no one person had ever had on him before, the best thing was that he knew the embrace that he and Hermione had shared had made her feel exactly the same. Then there was what they had said to each other, finally getting out in the open how they felt about each other felt as though they had been freed of invisible bonds that were stopping there true feelings coming out. This thought brought a slight smile to the corners of Harry's mouth and he wondered what Hermione was thinking right at that moment, was she thinking of him or was she thinking about what had betweened them.

"Mr Potter!" Yelled a voice that Harry recognised instantly. Looming over him in an ominous manner was the definitely unwelcome but familiar figure of Professor Severus Snape. A man who Harry knew that even after everything that had happened, still despised him.

"Yes sir?" Harry mumbled nervously. After everything Harry had faced during the war this man still made Harry nervous on edge whenever he was around.

"You have no idea what we have just been talking about, have you Potter?" Snarled Snape a definite curl forming on his lip at one corner of his mouth. Harry knew he could not lie to Snape and so he didn't bother to try.

"No sir," replied Harry now fixed in the penetrating stare the Professor was giving him.

"Detention!" Barked Snape "Tonight, and that goes for anyone else who thinks they can daydream in one of my lessons." And with that Snape gave Harry a wry smirk, spun around on the spot causing his cloak to billow out behind him and he headed back towards the front of the classroom to resume his place by the side of the black board.

"That slimy toad," whispered Ron to Harry "I can't believe after all this time he's still got in for you mate."

"Yeah I know." Replied Harry also lowering his voice to a whisper. "Well I'm in too much of a good mood to let him ruin it."

"Yeah, I noticed you've had a silly grin on your face all lesson. So what's going on then?" asked Ron still whispering for fear of being heard and joining Harry in detention.

"Not much just having a good day that's all mate." replied Harry still grinning.

That night Harry left the common room and made his way down towards the dungeons to begin his detention with Snape. He still had his mind on what had happened that morning with Hermione in particular what she had said to him. This brought the grin back to his lips and even when he arrived at the door to the detention room he still couldn't help having a little giggle of happiness to himself as he knocked on the blackened oak door. Snape swung the door open fiercely and he immediately noticed the grin on Harry's face.

"Enjoying this are we Potter, think it's funny?"

"No sir," Harry immediately replied the grin wiped from his face.

"Well believe me Potter this next hour will not be fun, well maybe for me." Snarled Snape as a slight grin piereced his normally stone faced features. This made Harry very nervous what kind of punishment had Snape dreamed up for him, more to the point was it going to be painful in anyway. Harry followed Snape in to the room which was lit by a few dozen candles that were suspended in mid air as if on an invisible string, just like the ones in the Great Hall.

"Sit!" Instructed Snape sharply pointing towards one of the two desks that were in the room. Harry did as was instructed as Snape moved behind the other desk and began to fumble about on the shelves behind it, eventually findidng what he was looking for and making his way back towrds Harry. He had a box tucked under his left arm and handed Harry a piece of parchment which was in his right hand. Harry took the parchment from Snape and placed it on the desk in front of him, and when he looked around the desk for a quill and some ink there wasn't any. Harry immediately got a nervous not in the pit of his stomach as he began to suspect what was in the box that Snape had tucked under his arm. Snape removed the box and Harry noticed some gold writing on the lid which he could make out as reading in gold writing The Punishment Quill. The knot in Harry's stomach definitely got worse as he immediately knew what the punishment device in the box was, afterall he had been a victim of it before and those were memories were decidedly less than pleasant. Snape lifted the lid and thrust the box towards Harry,

"Recognise this Potter?" Asked Snape obviously seeing the feer in Harry's face.

"Yes sir," replied Harry nervously.

"Good!" Snape smirked, "Now take it!" Harry reached towards the box, his hand shaking nervously and lifted out the quill.

"Now write a hundred times, I must concentrate!" Barked Snape as he handed Harry the bottle of ink from out of the box. Harry removed the lid from the bottle of ink and dipped the nib on the quill and then as his hand began to shake even worse he placed the nib on tto the parchment. He began to move the quill to begin to write the words he had been instructed to write and immediately he felt the sharp and very familiar pains as the words he wrote were etched in to his skin again and again.

After a while the pain began to dull as he got used to it, he had lost count of how many lines he had wrote and he really didn't care he just wanted this to be over. All of a sudden Harry heard the sound of rustling paper or parchment from outside the door and he immediately looked towrds Snape, but it was obvious that he hadn't heard a thing. Harry turned and loooked towards the door and he noticed the corner of a piece of parchment appear throught the slight gap at the bottom. Then the whole thing was shoved under, Harry again glanced towards Snape who obviously hadn't heard or noticed anything. Harry didn't dare to move from the desk or draw attention to himself, he didn't want to give Snape a reason to increase his punishment so he carried on writing wondering all the time who had sent the note for him. Eventually Harry got his chance to find out when Snape got up from behind his desk and left the room. Harry sprang from behind the desk tucked the note in to the inside pocket of his cloak and resumed what he was doing and he only just managed this before Snape came back. When Snape came back in to the room he glared straight at Potter as Harry looked up from what he was doing.

"Finished have we Potter?" Asked Snape not even trying to hide the conempt in his voice.

"I think so sir." Replied Harry placing the quill down on the desk next to the parchment. Harry began to rub the back of his hand in a vain attempt to ease the pain, as Snape moved from behind his desk and across the room towards. Snape picked up the parchment and began to inspect it, Harry was sure he was counting the lines that he had written.

"Very good Potter, now sign it." Said Snape with a malevolent grin on his face. Harry once again picked up the quill readied himself and wrote his signature, the pain on his other hand seemed to be more intense than before but he gritted his teeth and finished and he even underlined it, as he tried to send Snape a message that he wasn't afraid of him, an effort that was apparently lost on Snape.

"Very good Potter, you may go," said Snape in an almost cheerful tone. Harry moved across the room towards the door at an almost running pace. Once he was outside he breathed a huge sigh of relief that his ordeal was over and his mind straight away went to the note that had been delivered to him. He reached his hand inside of hi cloak and pulled out the neatly folded piece of parchment, he unfolded it and began to read it. It was hard to see by the light of the torches that dimly lit the corridors down in the dungeons but he could just about make out the words.

_Harry_

_Meet me in the room of requirement after your detention._

_I'll be waiting, all my love._

_H_

_XXX_

Harry immediately knew who this mystery H was and he quickened his step as he headed off towrads the room of requirement.

Once he got there he had to stop and catch his breath and the wall in front of him began to shift as a doorway formed where bricks had been. Once he had got his breath back Harry placed his hand on the solid iron doorknob twisted, pushed and stepped inside. He was immediatelt greeted by the sound of soft music playing and there stood by a huge stone fireplace was Hermione. She was dressed in a very elegant, flowing red ball gown and as she turned to look at Harry he noticed the way the light of the fire danced across her beautiful soft face and seeing how beautiful she looked made Harry forget all about Snape's detention and the pain from his hand. He walked towards her and as he took each step the smile that had begun to form on his face grew wider and wider and as he got close to Hermione she returned the smile.

"You got my note then?" She asked a mischievous tone clear in her voice.

"Yes I did and I nearly got caught collecting it, I had to wait for Snape to leave the room before I could get it and he almost walked in on me away from that bloody desk. God only knows what sort of punishment he would've dreampt up then, probably a public flogging." Hermione began to giggle quietly at first but then more noticable.

"It's not funny Hermione," said Harry as he began to giggle himself. When they'd both stopped and composed themselves they looked each other straight in the eyes, Harry stepped towards Hermione and wrapped his hand around hers and lifted it to his lips. He placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand, this brought yet another smile to her face and Harry placed his other hand on her hip and pulled her closer to him.

"Now then would you mind what telling me what your note was all about. Why did you want me to meet you in here?"

"Well I thought we could have our own romantic little get together away from anyone's prying eyes. Now then Mr Potter would you care to dance." Replied Hermione and she placed a soft kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Well when you put it like that, I would love to dance," said Harry. Instantly the music that was still playing in the room changed to a waltz and Harry and Hermione moved to a large empty space in the room and the lights dimmed by themselves. As they took up there stances ready to begin dancing Hermione moved Harry's hand towards her intending to repay the compliment of the kiss on the hand when she noticed the marks The Punishment Quill had left behind.

"Harry what happened to your hand? Snape did this didn't he?" Asked Hermione the emotion evident as she spoke. Harry didn't even bother to answer he just looked at her and a tear rolled down her cheek, Harry moved his hand up to Hermione's face and gently wiped the tear away.

"Hey Hermione it's ok it doesn't even hurt anymore." Said Harry his voice little more than a whisper. He moved his hand from her cheek and placed it around her back and gently pulled her towards him again. Harry placed her lips on hers and waited for her to react and he didn't have to wait long as Hermione placed pressure in to the kiss and so did Harry. As the kiss began to deepen between them they both became completely unaware of what was happening to the room around them. The very room itself began to shift and change the lighting changed to a soft romantic glow, the fireplace span around and seemed to disappear back in to the wall and it was replaced by a large bed, almost as if the wall was double sided. Harry and Hermione broke the kiss and looked around amazed at how the room seemed to know exactly what they desired, a kind of magic that neither of them understood. Harry and Hermione turned their heads back to look at each other, they looked in to each other's eyes and Harry was the first to speak.

"We don't have to do this Hermione if you don't think you are ready." He placed both his hands around hers and lifted her left hand to his lips and placed another soft kiss on it this time on the palm of the hand.

"I am ready Harry, I'm certain this is what I want especially with the man I love." Hermione replied her voice suddenly having a very soft edge to it and they locked lips once again but this time there was definitely more passion in the kiss than before.

This kiss seemed to linger a lot longer than any others they had, had that evening and it was definitely the most passionate kiss they had shared. Both Harry and Hermione moved over towards the bed, holding hands as they did so. Once they were standing at the side of the bed Hermione spun around so that her back was facing towrads Harry,

"Would you help with my zip?" Harry smiled and immediately obliged slowly unzipping her dress, part being careful not to damage the dress and part not wanting to seem to eager or seem like he was rushing things. Once he had completely unzipped the dress Harry took a small step towards Hermione's back and placed his hands gently upon her shoulders, he began to kiss gently at the side of her neck as his hands slid the dress from her shoulders and it fell in to a crumpled pile on the floor around her feet. Harry smiled to himself to see that she wasn't wearing anything under the dress except for a very lacy pair of red panties. Hermione lifted her feet from out of the dress and turned around to face Harry, allowing him for the first time to see her breasts which Harry thought were larger than they ever looked when she was wearing her uniform. Hermione moved her hands towards Harry, gripped his cloak and lifted it off over his head and then she moved her hands down to his trousers and after some nervous fumbling she managed to undo his belt, zip and finally his trouser button. Harry lifted his jumper over his head ruffling his hair as he did so and then Hermione began to slowly loosen his tie until she eventually removed it and then proceeded to unfasten his shirt buttons. Once she had unfastened the final button she moved her hands up to his manly broad shoulders and forcefully but with a definite hint of passion in her eyes pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Harry's shirt didn't fall to the floor however as it was still fastened on the sleeves but Hermione didn't care about this she leaned in towards Harry and began to place soft gentle kisses across his chest. After Hermione had placed her final kiss on his chest she moved her attention to the sleeve buttons of his shirt, undid them and Harry completely removed his shirt and this time it was allowed to fall to the floor. Harry stepped out of his trousers which were still bunched up around his ankles and now he stood in front of her as she stood in front of him completely naked save for their underwear. They both sat down on to the edge of the bed and again their lips met in yet another passionate but also now a very lustful kiss. Harry moved his hand up and laid it on Hermione's shoulder and as he began to apply a bit of gentle pressure she got the hint and she leaned back so they could lay together. They did this without breaking the kiss and they both moved there legs up so that they were entwined with each other. Their hands began to explore each others bodies stroking, caressing and groping as they went, their breathing steadily becoming heavier as their excitement grew. Harry's hand was paying particular attention to Hermione's breasts, tracing a soft line along where the mound met the flesh of her chest and eventually he ran his fingers over her nipples. This forced her to break the kiss and gasp with excitement as she experienced this amazing new sensation for the first time. The fact that was bringing Hermione so much pleasure only Caused Harry to increase the speed and pressure of what his hands were doing. After a few minutes of this Harry moved his face down to Hermione's chest and gently began to blow against her nipples causing her to shiver as he did so, he then encased her nipple with his lips, flicked it with her tongue and sucked at it gently. Hermione began to softly moan and gently writhe around on the bed she was in definite ecstasy, this was an experience she definitely was prepared for. Eventually Harry stopped what he was doing and gently kiss his way up her chest and neck and eventually their lips met again but this time Hermione's tongue slipped in to his mouth and wrestled with his own. Both of them at this point were totally lost in each other and lost in the passion of what was happening between them.

It was Hermione who now took the initiative placing her hands on Harry's shoulders pushing him back up to a kneeling position, instantly noticed Harry's definite arousal in his boxers.

"Lie down," she instructed him in a very sexy and seductive tone. Harry did as instructed and laid back, as soon as his head hit the pillow Hermione's hands moved to the waist band of his boxers and began to tuck them down his legs, eventually pulling them off. She was a little surprised and excited by the sight that greeted her as she laid eyes upon a naked man for the very first time. She had seen pictures of mens parts in books and been shown images of them when they had tackled sex education at the muggle school she had attended before she went to Hogwarts. After she had gotten over this initial shock she could feel her confidence growing as she wrapped her hand around it instantly causing Harry to moan aloud.

"Does that feel good." Hermione asked him.

"Definitely," Harry managed to say in between moans as she had begun to move her hand up and down the shaft of his penis. It was clear that Harry was enjoying what she was doing and then a naughty thought entered her head, she wondered if he had ever done this himself, played with himself, made himself feel this good. This thought excited her as well and she placed her free hand between her own legs and began to rub herself as she had done so many times in the past and the usually familiar feeling was very much intensified which she knew was due to this experience. She quickened the pace of her hand as she again got lost in the pleasure she was giving to Harry and herself. She soon however could feel that this wasn't enough just rubbing through her panties so she slid away from Harry moving her hand away from what she was doing causing Harry to raise his head from the pillow to look why Hermione had stopped. Hermione was stood at the edge of the bed and Harry could she was pulling her panties down to also get herself naked and when she had stepped out of them leaving them on the floor she climbed back on to the bed and all fours as she moved back up towards Harry. Just before she got to Harry she laid down on her back and waited for Harry to make the next move. He soon knew what she wanted and climbed between her legs and laid himself down gently on top of her, again they kissed a bit more gently this time than the last time had been.

"Are you sure you're ready Hermione?" Harry whispered in to her ear. He pulled his head back so he could look in to her eyes and he could see the sparkle of excitement that was now in them.

"I am ready Harry," replied Hermione. "I love you and I trust you." She paused, "I know you would never hurt me, I want to do this." Harry smiled and whispered softly in to her ear.

"I love you too Hermione." He slid his hand down in between them and placed himself ready to enter her. He gently and very slowly pushed his hips forward and as he entered her for the very first time for both of them they both let out a gasp of pure pleasure almost at the same time which caused them both to smile. Harry gently began to move his hips slowly backwards and forwards, he kept the pace slow as he was afraid of hurting her. He looked directly at Hermione as he was thrusting and he could tell that she was definitely enjoying what he was doing and the moans of sheer pleasure that were escaping from her lips let him know that she was in no kind of pain whatsoever. As his own excitement grew he gradually began to increase the pace of his thrusts and the force behind each one which drove Hermione wild with pleasure. Eventually the pleasure became so intense that Hermione had no choice but to give in to temptation and she let go of all her inhibitions and lost herself completely in all the sensations that she was experiencing. It wasn't long before Harry started to moan aloud more and more as was Hermione and it was clear that they had both got lost in this experience of making love to each other for the very first time. Hermione soon began to feel the familiar knot like feeling inside herself that meant her orgasm was fast approaching and as it built and built she couldn't believe how intense every little sensation had become. Very soon she knew she was at that magical point of no return and she looked straight in to Harry's eyes, pulled his head towards her and they shared the most passionate mind blowing kiss as her orgasm began to pulse through her entire body. It was so intense that she was forced to break the kiss and she moaned so loud that she seemed to almost be screaming as wave after wave of ecstasy coursed throught every fibre of her being.

After a few minutes she realised she realised that Harry had stopped what he was doing and he just laying on top of her with a huge smile acroos his face. He lowered his head to hers and they shared a very gentle loving kiss, Hermiome wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as they kissed. Harry rolled off of Hermione and layed on his side facing her, one hand propping up his hand and the other resting on Hermione's stomach as she just lay there motionless. Eventually she rolled up to adopt a similar pose to Harry and they once again entwined there legs and they draped there arms over each other in a very soft and warm embrace. Harry again rolled on to his back and ermione placed her head on his chest and the pair of them almost instantly dozed off.

Hermione suddenly woke and sat bolf upright waking Harry.

"What is it Hermione?" asked Harry. She looked at Harry with a worried expression on her face.

"I was supposed to be meeting Ron. What time is it Harry?" Harry sat up and grabbed his watch.

"It's 8 o clock, what time were you supposed to be meeting him."

"An hour ago." Answered Hermione already putting on her panties.

just then there was a noise at the door and both Harry and Hermione looked over and to their horror they saw that the big iron doorknob was turning, the door swung open and in walked Ron.

"Hey you guys I used the Marauder's Map to ind you but it says..." Ron stooped mid sentence as he had looked up from the map and it was obvious that he wasn't ready for the sight that greeted him.

"Never mind," Ron paused "I understand what the map was showing me now." He turned back around and headed out of the door. Harry was the first to react and he jumped out of the bed grabbed his cloak and slid it over his head and went after Ron leaving Hermione still dressing.

"Harry!" Hermione called after him. Harry turned to face her.

"Don't worry Hermione I'll talk to him, I'll sort this out." Said Harry as he turned back towards the door and exited the room. He could see Ron further down the corridor,

"Ron wait!" Harry called after him as Ron disappeared around a corner.

**Hey it's the Bushman saying a big hello to all my fellow fanfictioners out there, especially those that reviewed my story so far lol. Sorry it's took me a while to update but here it is chapter 5 hope you like it ttfn. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harry followed Ron all the way back to the bedroom they both shared determined to explain to Ron what he had just witnessed. They were both very out of breath when they reached there destination and it was a couple of minutes before either one spoke and even then it was staggered as they continued to breathe very heavily.

"Ron - will - you let me - just - explain." Puffed Harry

"Explain What Harry," snapped Ron "That you and Hermione have been sneaking about behind my back. That the pair of you have been keeping this from me for God knows how long and lying to my face everytime you both disappeared together."

"Ron, it's not like that." Said Harry looking Ron dead in the eyes looking, hoping for any sign of understanding but it just wasn't there.

"Oh really!" Said Ron beginning to lose his cool, and raising his voice slightly.

"It's not Ron honest," he paused. "Me and Hermione wanted to tell you honest we did but we just decided not to because we knew you wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?" Asked Ron, his voice had returned to a normal more calm level.

"Understand that me and Hermione have feelings for each other, that we love each other." Harry felt good about finally being able to say that aloud, even if it was to Ron.

"You love each other?" Ron paused clearly shocked at this revelation. "So when did you decide this then?"

"It hasn't been long mate honest, it started with a completely innocent and completely accidental kiss but we certainly didn't mean for you to find out in the way that you did." Said Harry with a pleeding look on his face.

"You mean you didn't want me to find out at all." Ron sneared

"Of course we wanted you to know, in fact you were going to be the first one we would've told when we felt the time was right. Afterall we both care about you very much Ron you know that, but we weren't sure when that right time was and we had planned to sit you down and tell you properly face to face.

"Well that's decent of you," said Ron a very sarcastic tone evident in his voice. "I'm sorry I rumbled your dirty little secret."

"Ron that isn't fair, me and Hermione can't help our feelings towards each other and you would be the last person we would want to hurt." Said Harry

"Hurt is not the way I feel right now Harry" said Ron. "Mostly I feel shocked and betrayed."

"I understand that mate I really do but I really hope we can remain friends and I hope that you can eventually accept this. Afterall it doesn't change anything between you and me or between you and Hermione and all we can both do is apologise, on our knees if we have to, whatever it takes to make this right," Said Harry.

"You don't have to go that far Harry it'll just take a while for me to get used to this that's all," Ron paused as a slight smile coming to his lips. "I mean it's not everyday you find your two best mates in bed together."

Harry smiled slightly too "Yeah sorry about that," he said.

"What a sight, you I mean," said Ron breaking in to a gentle laugh.

Harry began to chuckle "Cheers mate," he said. "Friends," said Harry as he extended his hand in a friendly gesture.

"Friends!" Said Ron as he extended his hand to shake Harry's, then Harry pulled Ron to him and they embraced in a full blown hug and Harry breathed a huge sigh of relief and the butterflies in his stomach settled a little.

The next morning Hermione was sitting by herself in the Gryffindor common Room when out of the corner of her eye she saw someone approach and she looked up. It was Ron and immediately her stomach began to churn, she opened her mouth as if to speek but nothing came out because she simply couldn't find the words.

"Ron we both wanted to tell you everything honest, please forgive us." She eventually said nervously.

"Hermione, Hermione relax everything's ok,"said Ron. I admit it was a big shock and I was upset but me and Harry have talked things through and I've accepted the fact that you and Harry are together now. I could tell that Harry really does love you and I'm not gonna stand in the way of that especially not for my two best friends. In fact I think I'm actually pleased for you Hermione."

"Oh Ronald thankyou," said Hermione the joy very evident in her voice and she flung her arms around Ron's neck and squeezed him tight. After they had been locked in this embrace for a few minutes Ron was the first to speek,

"Hermione you can let go now."

"Sorry Ronald," said Hermione a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hey Hermione why the tears?" Asked Ron sympathetically "You should be happy that you've found someone as great as Harry."

"I am Ronald honest, these are tears of happiness." Said Hermione now wiping the tears from her cheek with her hand. "We'll still always be here for you the both of us I mean, you know that don't you Ron?" Asked Hermione.

"Of course I do that's what are friends are for, right?" Said Ron a mischievous smile coming to his face.

"Right!" Replied Hermione

"Good," said Ron pausing slightly before adding, "That means you can help me with this bloody homework."

Hermione began to laugh slightly and then she placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and said, "Do me a favour Ron, don't ever change."

With that they both sat down, both of them helpless in fits of laughter.

Later that day at dinner Hermione and Harry were sat next to each other their hands interlocked resting in Hermione's lap, the both of them were building in confidence now that Ron knew all about them, something they considered to be the first hurdle out of the way. They still knew however that the second and the hardest hurdle of all would be when other students found out. They knew they would have to face the inevitable taunts and insults but they also clung on to a very small amount of hope that there would be those who were pleased for them. They had decided not to go public with their relationship something they had discussed at length and had come to a mutual decision that things would be kept under wraps for the time being.

Ron was sat with them at the huge Gryffindor table, but very unusually for Ron he was rather quiet and subdued and he wasn't even eating that much, which Harry and Hermione took as a very bad sign for Ron.

"Whats up mate?" Asked Harry eventually.

"Nothing Harry just feeling a bit low that's all. I mean now you and Hermione are gonna be spending more time with each other I'm gonna be on my own and I certainly don't have any luck with the ladies do I?" Replied Ron.

"Well we'll always have time for you Ronald," Hermione said with a warm smile on her face.

"Thanks Hermione," said Ron.

"Anyway mate we'll have to just change your luck with the ladies won't we? Afterall we're gonna need a couple to double date with." Said Harry, a suggestion which made all three giggle slightly.

"Thanks you two, you've cheered me up a bit," said Ron through a mig mouthful of a sausage that he had just impaled with his fork. Something which Hermione and Harry couldn't help but laugh at as they could see that Ron's mood hadn't ruined his appetite.

After dinner all three, now feeling completely stuffed made their way up to the Gryffindor common room when they were all stopped in their tracks at the entrance. There scribbled on to the wall in black ink was a message saying "Harry P & Hermione G forever! How sweet!" Hermione and Harry looked at each other a lock of shock and horror on both of their faces as they realised what this meant, they realised that someone knew.

"Who could have found out," said Harry who was the first to speak breaking the silence.

"I don't know!" Said Hermione in a very worried and almost tearful voice.

"I haven't told anyone guys, honest," Ron said hurriedly "I wouldn't."

"We know mate!" Said Harry obviously panic stricken "I don't have a clue who knows but we will find out, we have to find out and see if they've told anyone else."

"Well it won't matter if they've told anyone else will it?" Said Hermione now obviously very tearful "The whole of Gryffindor will know by now." With that Hermione muttered the password to open the entrance to the common room and hurried inside leaving Harry and Ron behind. She almost ran across the room as she made her way to the foot of the flight of stairs which led up to the girl's bedrooms.

"Hermione wait!" Harry called after her. She turned to look at him the tears now streaming down her face, she didn't say anything instead she just turned back to the stairs and disappeared up them. When she made it to her room she didn't waste time undressing she merely jumped under the sheets completely covering herself with them and she cried herself to sleep.

Later that night Hermione was woken by a slight shuffling sound in her bedroom, she was only half awake when suddenly the covers were lifted and she heard a very familiar voice whisper.

"Its me come under my cloak Hermione we need to talk about this." She knew straight away that it was Harry under his invisibility cloak that his father had left to him.

"Harry!" She whispered shocked that here he was in her room, "What are you doing in here?"

"Hermione please, now's not really the time is it? Just get under the cloak and we'll go somewhere to talk." Whispered Harry. With that Hermione got out of bed still in her clothes which she had fallen asleep in and Harry lifted the cloak over her.

"Harry where are we going?" She whispered

"You'll see," replied Harry.

After they had made it outside of the school having dodged past Filch and Mrs Norris They made their way towards the lake.

"Harry you're worrying me where are we going?" Asked Hermione

"Well I thought you'd enjoy a romantic moonlit walk around the lake," replied Harry as he lifted the cloak off of them.

"Oh Harry that's so sweet of you," said Hermione the joy at this proposition obvious in her voice.

They made their way down to the lake and the water was completely black just like a huge pool of ink Hermione thought to herself and then she felt Harry's hand intwine itself with hers and their fingers interlocked. They walked for a while just enjoying the cool breeze of the night and enjoying each others company, occasionally glancing at each other smiling but they both knew however what it was they needed to talk about and it was something that couldn't be ignored.

"Oh what are we going to do Harry if people know about us, that was somehing I didn't want to happen just yet but someone knows, well probably everyone knows now." Said Hermione a tone of desperation obvious to what she was saying.

"Well we'll just have to face the music," said Harry pausing as if in thought "It shouldn't matter what people think of us Hermione we love each other and our feelings can't be helped why let other people ruin something for us that could be very special."

"It is already special to me Harry" said Hermione her voice trembling and sounding a little tearful. Harry turned to face Hermione and without saying a word he leaned in towards her and their lips met in a soft gentle kiss and his arms pulled her body close to him. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as he deepened the kiss. They were locked in this magical moment for what seemed like a lifetime and Hermione knew right then and there that Harry was the man she loved and the fact that he loved her was more than obvious to her in this one kiss.

Eventually it was Harry who broke the kiss and as they continued their journey around the lake neither of them spoke again they just knew that they didn't have to say anything to each other because words would've spoilt the moment completely.

**Hey peoples sorry it's been a while for an update**

**but here it is chapter 6 hope you like it. Please please remember**

**that this is an AU so the normal rules of the books and especially**

**Hogwarts don't apply.**

**The Bushman**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Two weeks had passed since the message had appeared near the common room but still nobody had mentioned any knowledge to Harry and Hermione of their relationship which suited Harry and Hermione just fine. Neither of them even mentioned it to each other and Harry, out of respect for Hermione made sure that any sign of affection they expressed towards each other other than friendship was out of sight away from prying eyes. They were surprisingly able to find a lot of privacy together, whether in the library or late at night in the common room. They didn't have to worry while in Ron's company however because he had certainly seemed to have warmed to the idea that his two best friends were now an item, he didn't even wince or look away anymore when they kissed or held hands when they were all together.

They were all doing well with their schoolwork and Hermione had made sure that Harry knew that their relationship shouldn't intefere with this for either of them. Harry even seemed to get along with Snape in potions class, although they hardly ever spoke to each other or even made eye contact Harry had a new found respect for the man who had risked so much on his and Dumbledore's behalf. It had become public knowledge what Snape had done during the war against Voldemort, the plan that he and Dumbledore had hatched between them to give Harry every fighting chance. Harry sometimes even found himself feeling sorry for the man he had once hated with every fibre of his being when he thought him to be a cold blooded murderer. However Harry now knew that it was Snape's love for Lily Harry's mother that had been his sole motivation for agreeing to the plan, and he also knew that it was this very love that had tortured Snape's soul for so many years.

Harry was deep in these thoughts when all of a sudden there was a loud explosion on one side of the class and a large group of students who Harry had didn't recognise scattered as part of the ceiling of the potions dungeon collapsed and scattered debris and cauldrons everywhere. Snape acted immediately ordering everyone out of the classroom and instructing them to gather in the corridor in an orderly fashion. Snape immediately exited after the last student and began checking for any injuries and taking a head count. Harry looked around and instantly noticed that Hermione wasn't amongst the scared faces of all the other students, without waiting for Snape to finish Harry called out to him that Hermione hadn't come out of the classroom and before Snape had, had time to react to this information Harry had made a dash towards the abandoned classroom. Snape made a grab towards him and got a hard grip of Harry's arm in an attempt to pull him back.

"No Potter!" Shouted Snape.

"Let go of me!" Screamed Harry, "Hermione's in there I have to help her."

However Snape did not let go of Harry's arm if anything he gripped it even tighter, Harry tried desperately to pull it free but to no avail. He balled his other fist and swung it towards Snape's face, the blow connected with full force to Snape's jaw and Snape immediately lost his grip as he was sent sprawling to the floor. However before Snape had hit the floor Harry again dashed towards the classroom and he was immediately greeted by a foul odour upon entering, something that was a cross between old cheese and rotten eggs. He could see that there had been various effects on items in the room where various potions had mixed together. Several cauldrons had melted, several had changed colour and some had either transformed in to various strange looking items and creatures or were stuck halfway through their transformations. There were also strange coloured clouds of smoke rising up from several places on the floor of the classroom, some were emmitting sparks or strange noises. As Harry moved across the classroom towards the place where he knew Hermione had been working he took special care to avoid the clouds of smoke.

"HERMIONE!" He screamed frantically as he approached the area.

"Harry!" He heard a faint voice call out.

"Hermione where are you?" He called out in response.

Harry hurried towards the place where the voice had come from and as he got closer he could see that Hermione was on the floor of the classroom and that her face had been blackened and her mousy brown hair was singed by the explosion. He also saw that she was pinned flat on her back by a large beam that had fallen from the classroom ceiling as a result of the explosion. Harry immediately ripped his wand from inside his cloak stretched out his arm and pointed his wand at the beam. He took a deep breath which immediately filled his lungs with a seering pain as he inhaled fumes that were lingering as an after effect of the accident. Despite the pain he forced himself to scream the words,

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Light shot from the end of his wand and impacted on the beam, it slowly began to twitch and then after a few moments which seemed like an eternity to both of them it slowly began to lift. However it only rose a bout an inch from Hermione's prone body which obviously wasn't enough for Hermione to be freed.

During all Harry's efforts he had not noticed that Snape had now entered the room and he too had his wand trained on the beam.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Snape called out and another shaft of light impacted on the beam.

Harry turned to look at the Potions Master, a look of total surprise across his face and then he saw the bruise that had already began to form on Snape's chin which caused a slight feeling of regret to form inside Harry.

"Concentrate Potter," said Snape sternly this will take both of us. Harry's mind snapped straight back to the job in hand and the concentration from both himself and Snape was obvious as the beams from both of their wands widened and the effect on their target was noticable straight away. The beam lifted slowly but surely upwards and away from Hermione's prone figure and Harry and Snape floated over to the far side of the classroom, there was a large bang as it dropped on to the floor. Harry rushed to Hermione's side and placed his hand in hers and with his other hand he swept her singed hair out of her face. She immediately moved her eyes to meet his and a huge smile spread across her blackened face,

"I knew you'd come for me Harry." Hermione said as she tried but failed to fight back the tears.

"I'd always come for you no matter what Hermione." Replied Harry as the tears streamed down his own face.

"The best place for Miss Granger is the hospital wing Potter." Said snape in his usual matter of fact tone.

"He's right Harry," said Hermione as she raised her hand to wipe away a tear that was running down Harry's cheek.

"Don't worry Harry." Hermione said softly "I'll be alright, you know how good Madame Pomfrey is she'll have me up and about in no time."

Harry looked in to her eyes and he knew that behind her efforts to reassure him she was worried, "I know." He said as he took hold of her hand "I thought I was going to lose you."

"I know Harry but you didn't and you never will. I'm just sorry we took so long to admit our feelings for each other." The tears now leaving glistening trails down each side of her face cleaning away the soot in two lines as they went.

"This is hardly the time for this conversation Potter." Interrupted Snape

"He's right Harry." Said Hermione

"I know, I'll take you." Replied Harry

Harry placed one arm under her legs and the other under her shoulders and lifted her from the floor. Hermione instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and she snuggled her neck in to her shoulder and neither of them spoke as Harry carried her all the way to the hospital wing past all the staring faces and students trying to hide the fact they were whispering to each other. He ignored them as he continued on his journey cradling

hermione the woman he loved in his arms.

Upon reaching the Hospital wing Harry gently lowered Hermione on to the nearest available bed but before he had even had chance to turn around to look for Madame Pomfrey he heard footsteps hammering towards him. Harry turned his gaze towards the door to see Ron belting towards him, as Ron got closer Harry could see the redness and puffiness around his eyes and the tears that were forming there. Ron stooped next to Harry and immediately looked down at Hermione's soot stained face,

"I came as soon as I heard, what happened?" Asked Ron the tears now running down his cheeks.

"There was an explosion in the potions classroom" Stated Harry as more tears became visible in his own eyes. "Everyone was outside except for Hermione."

"Are you hurt Hermione?" Asked Ron the concern definitely evident in his voice.

"I don't think so," she replied trying to feign a smile "I was pinned under a beam that fell from the ceiling but I don't think there's anything seriously wrong."

"I'll fetch Madame Pomfrey right now!" Stated Ron as he was already scanning the room for her.

"Thanks Ron." Said Hermione, a smile now firmly on her face.

"Yeah thanks mate" Said Harry as his and Ron's eyes met for a brief moment. Ron tore off in search of Madame Pomfrey and Harry and Hermione were alone again Harry pulled up a chair next to the bed and before he sat down in it he lent over and kissed Hermione on the forehead. Once he was sat he took hold of Hermione's hand between his own, his tears had stopped but the streaks where they had dried on his cheeks still glistened in the light.

"Oh Harry what an idiot I've been, I mean look where I've ended up." Sighed Hermione.

"Don't talk like that," said Harry "Afterall it wasn't your fault what happened."

"Thats just it Harry, it was I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and I put completely the wrong thing in to my potion." Said Hermione

"Well the important thing is that you're alright," said Harry "Besides anyone can make a mistake Hermione."

"Alright thanks to you Harry," she paused "And Snape."

"Yeah and Snape, he tried to stop me coming in to get you and well I er punched him." Said Harry very reluctantly.

"Oh Harry you didn't!" Hermione stated in disbelief.

"Yes I did." Said Harry defensively "Thinking about it I'm not proud of it but in the moment I could only think of getting to you."

The next moment they heard footprints footsteps coming towards them, they both looked in that direction and there was Ron returning with Madame Pomfrey by his side carrying some strange looking medical parafonalia.

"We'll talk about it later." Said Harry

When Madame Pomfrey approached the bedside she did so with her usual thoughtful expression spread across her face.

"I" started Hermione.

"No need to explain miss Granger, Mr Weasley explained everything. Hermione looked at Ron and smiled as Madame Pomfrey began to use the items she had brought with her to check Hermione over. Once she had checked Hermione over completely from head to toe, with Harry and Ron looking on concerned and sometimes puzzled as if completely unsure what Madame Pomfrey was checking for. Finally after what seemed like forever to Ron and Harry Madame Pomfrey was finished all three of them waited with baited breath to hear the news on Hermione's condition.

"Well Miss Granger in my professional opinion you are completely fine and my recommendation is bed rest for at least two days." She said.

"Are you sure?" Asked Harry desperately trying to compose himself.

"Please Mr Potter I am completely sure about my diagnosis now I suggest you leave Miss Granger to get her rest and recouperation she has had an almighty shock." Said Madame Pomfrey with an authoritive tone to her voice.

"She's right Harry I'm feeling ok you two go and give everyone the news. Said Hermione.

"Only if you're sure Hermione." Said Ron

"I'm sure." Replied Hermione.

"I'll be back to check on you soon." Said Harry and he leaned in and kissed Hermione full on the lips, to which Madame Pomfrey merely raised an eyebrow. Harry and Ron then left Hermione's bedside and headed towards the door and just before Harry left the room he turned and blew Hermione a kiss which brought a smile to her face.


End file.
